harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends, Or No Friends
Hermione never made friends with Harry and Ron. How would this affect the world. One She was upset. She had just heard Ronald Weasley slagging her off. Maybe her grandmother was right. Maybe she should just leave Hogwarts. She heard an noise and she looked up. She was terrified. She slowly got up and was never expecting what she just saw. A giant troll had smashed into the bathroom. Hermione screamed as the troll lunged at her. Hermione dodged and quickly ran out of the bathroom. She kept running and running until she had reached the great hall. "Troll!" she screamed and collasped. Everyone started to screamed and Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Snape quickly ran for her help. Hermione woke up. She realized she was in the hospital wing. Promfey said she was just in because she had fainted. Hermione got up and quickly changed. She walked to the Gryffindor common room. She saw Harry and Ron, studying their homework. Ron turned around and saw Hermione. "Sorry", he muttered and he continued to read. Hermione felt a tear in her eye. She could have been killed, and all Ron said was 'Sorry'. Hermione walked to her dorm and saw Lavendar and Parvati, gossiping. "The bushy haired freak then collapsed', Lavendar whispered and Parvati laughed out loud. Hermione stormed up to them and Lavendar screamed when she gave Parvati an slap. She turned to face Lavendar and kicked her legs. Something had snapped in Hermione Granger. Two Lavendar and Parvatistayed away from Hermione after the incident. It was nearly the end of the year, and Minerva came and told Binns something. Hermione was the only one listening. "It seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were found dead. They had been suffocated by the vines". Hermione gasped. Everyone looked at her and Hermione apologised. Harry and Ron had died. She couldn't believe it. Even though she hated them, no one deserved to die. Three It was Hermione's second year. She had just learned that Voldermort had risen again and instantly killed an muggle family, the Dursleys. Hermione was talking to an red haired girl named Ginny. Maybe her last chance for an friend, she thought. "So, Ginny, have you got brothers or sisters?" "I have got six. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and well, Ron, he died last year in an Quittich accident", Ginny looked down. "What", Hermione was wondering why she wasn't told the truth. "That didn't happen. I heard that he and Harry had been choked to death by some dangerous vines". Hermione told Ginny everything about her brother and Harry. Ginny was shocked. "I can't believe he called you names." Hermione nodded. Hermione had made her first friend. She rememberd how in primary school, she was taunted and teased. She remembered an girl named Sally had put her head in the toilet, and flushed it. Later that night, Ginny was called for the sorting hat. "Please be Gryffindor", Mione muttered. "GRYFFINDOR", the hat yelled. The Gryffindors cheered and Ginny sat next to Hermione. Four "Their skeltons will remain in the chamber forever", Minerva told the other teachers. She couldn't believe that Hermione and Ginny had been dragged into the chamber. She remembered it. She saw Lord Voldemort pushing Hermione's body down the entrance of the chamber. Minerva managed to escape and saw writing on the wall. Hermione woke up. She was in the Chamber of Secrets, with Ginny. She saw Ginny's lifeless body and screamed. Just then, an snake popped up and saw Hermione. Hermione made the mistake of eye contact, and turned to stone. Ginny woke up and screamed. Ginny realized the basilik was behind her, so she closed her eyes. Hermione was dead. She couldn't believe it. It was all her fault. Ginny slowly got up and then came face to face with the younger Lord Voldermort, Tom Riddle. "This is my younger self", whispered Voldermort. "You became friends with a mudblood", he whispered again, and instantly killed Ginny. Five Hermione woke up. Somehow, she managed to survive. She didn't know how. She overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking. "Is seems Miss Granger was possessed by Tom riddle, and was forced to kill Lavendar, Parvati, and her sister Padma. Tom had already killed Miss Ginerva Weasley". Hermione fainted. Her best and only friend had died. She couldn't believe it. She looked at her hands and screamed. They were stone. Six Hermione had turned back to normal and was starting her third year. She couldn't believe how Harry, Ron and Ginny all died, in front of her nose.MORETOBECONTINUED,MANN